The Princess and the Street Rat
by SomedayonBroadway
Summary: A foster kid and the beautiful rich girl. What could go wrong?


**Hi friends. Overall, I truly hope you're having a better day than I am. But I finally finished this oneshot and I hope that it makes my day a little better so, here it is.**

 **This was a request from Lunatica-Lupin-934. It's a request I've been working on for quite a long time and I truly do apologize. Your request ended up being a subplot kind of thing but I like how this turned out. So thank you so much for the request!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

"Ace... I don't know about this..." The mirror wasn't so sure either. Someone was staring back at him, but Jack wasn't sure who. The guy was wearing a suit. A _suit_. Jack had never worn a suit in his life. But there he was. At least, it was a guy who looked like him. A guy who had green eyes and a familiar scar on his chin. A guy who was standing in the bathroom of a small, cozy apartment.

And just as he might've begged her in just curling up in bed and watching some stupid movie, the door to their closet creeped open. "Jack Kelly, everything will be just fine." Katherine smirked. Jack couldn't help but feel himself going weak in the knees.

"Famous last words," he muttered, but the smile on his face could not be pushed down one bit. And he pushed himself off of the bed they shared as he made his way to the one woman who could make the dark days seem so much brighter. "My God Ace, how are you so beautiful?" he breathed, slowly walking up to her.

She was blushing like mad and she knew it. But neither of them seemed to care as Jack finally stopped, their toes coming together at the tips as he stood just close enough for her to be able to feel his breath on her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Kelly..." she whispered with a smile.

Beautiful she was indeed. Her Cinderella-like, floor length dress was a blush pink color and had an open back with a neckline that completely covered her chest. The sleeves were long and laced. The small sparkles that were strategically placed along the entire thing were no match, however, for those wonderful brown eyes that Jack had fallen in love with so long ago. And Jack was glad her hair was pulled back into a bun of curls and pins and jewels so that he could see that spark right beneath her perfect bangs.

"Ya know, I'm sure no one would notice if we was a little late-" Jack began, leaning down for a kiss before a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Jack Kelly, we talked about this," the woman warned. "This party is _for_ us. People will notice if we're late."

Jack groaned as she rounded him and walked across the room into the bathroom on the other side of it. There, she began to fix her makeup and apply a little more of it. Jack always told her she didn't need it, but he never did complain when she wore it. It always looked stunning to him. Then again, when was his girl not stunning?

"Party... ya keep sayin' that. _Party_ , like it ain't gonna be no big thing." Jack looked at himself in the mirror. To him, he was hardly recognizable. A suit. A very fancy black suit with a tie and all. His hair was combed back and done so perfectly. He was wearing shiny black shoes. His tie matched Katherine's dress. A blush pink. But he did not look at all like himself.

"It isn't a big deal, Jack," Katherine insisted, turning to him with an award winning smile. "Besides, your boys will be there."

Jack couldn't help but smile back at her, even when he felt like crying at the nerves that ate at him. "Yeah... that's what I'm worried about..." He watched her turn to him, before she put her lipstick on. And she pressed a wonderful kiss to his lips.

"Everything is going to be fine. My father has been planning this for two weeks, now. We can't just not show up," she reasoned with a humorous laugh. "He just started warming up to you. The least you could do is show up for a party that he's throwing _for you_."

Jack scoffed. "No, Ace. Not for _me_. For _us_. But that don't matta' because he ain't warmin' up ta me, none." He knew he wasn't. Not with the way he would glare whenever Katherine looked away or the money he'd been offered to stay away from his daughter. The money Jack hadn't even looked at. Not with the way he interrogated Jack every time they had dinner together. The man despised him.

Katherine sighed. She knew he was right. But that didn't mean she wasn't still hopeful that her father and her love would get along someday. So she kept saying it, in hopes that maybe it would one day become true. She was a reporter. No where near oblivious. But she was also optimistic. She had hopes that it would all work out, even if her father thought she could do so much better than the man who had stolen her heart. What she never told anyone, however, was that she'd given him the key.

"Mr. Kelly, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a little scared of this party," Katherine smirked, turning back to the mirror and starting to apply a light lipstick to her already perfect lips.

Jack laughed, but it was more a nervous laugh than anything else. "It ain't just anotha' party, Ace..." He wrapped his arms around her waist when she finished with her lips and let his chin drop on her shoulder. "It's a 'gala'... at a nice place where everyone will be all proper and stuff and they's are all gonna be watchin' _me_."

Katherine turned and carefully hooked her wrists around the back of Jack's neck. "Jack... are you nervous?" She locked eyes with him. Those green orbs were ones she could read from miles away. But she always asked anyways.

"Yes..." he mumbled, placing his hands on her hips. "Only parties I's eva' been to were me n' my boys messin' around and playin' games."

Katherine laughed a little and took his hand. "Don't worry. You and your boys will be just fine. We helped them find clothes and everything. They'll be just fine. And it's us," Katherine held up her left hand. A silver ring was shining on her finger. "It'll always be us. No matter what happens." Eventually, that silver ring on her finger was enough for him to be able to walk out that door and down to the car, hand in hand with the love of his life.

 _Just a party my ass,_ Jack thought bitterly as he pulled up to his fiancé's childhood home. Well... her childhood castle. It was beautiful. He'd been there plenty of times, though he was never truly welcomed there. Not by the man who owned the thing. The man that was so close to being Jack's father-in-law. That alone made Jack tense up. He'd been nervous around the man before, back when he would threaten his boys if they misbehaved. But now he was marrying the guys daughter. Jack had never been so uncomfortable in his life.

The valet came around to Jack's door. Katherine gave him an encouraging smile as he hesitated leaving the car. But Jack had to try one more time. "Sure we can't just elope? I'll drive whereva' ya want right now. We could be Florida in a few days-"

"Jack, you know you don't want to do that," Katherine reasoned, grabbing the man's hand firmly in hers. "Do you remember how excited you were when you asked Crutchie and Race to be your best men? And how happy you were when David gave up a trip to see his parents because he wasn't gonna miss your wedding for the world?"

The memories made Jack laugh a bit. Yeah, he remembered. But that didn't make that castle look any less cold to him. He felt like a peasant about to trespass on the king's private land. God, it was all so beautiful. The gardens were beautiful, blooming with roses and daisies. As the sun set, lights draped down on the yard, lighting up the walkways and the house to have a romantic glow in the moonlight. It all looked so perfect. Too perfect.

"You're right..." Jack sighed. Then he looked back into her eyes. It just happened. He could hardly look away. The way they sparkled made his heart beat out of his chest. And, before she could protest, he was leaning forward and capturing her lips between his. It was a deep kiss. One that Jack always hoped would lead to so much more. Unfortunately, they had to pull away at some point, if not for the valet awkwardly standing outside, for oxygen to meet their lungs. "Just in case I don't make it out," the man breathed with a smirk as he pulled away.

Katherine sat for a moment in an amused kind of annoyance as she watched her man exit the car. And she allowed herself one small laugh before he rounded his old truck and let her out. "M'lady." He offered out his hand and she smiled as she took it, stepping down out of the beat up vehicle. Her own pumpkin carriage.

For a moment, they both stood there, simply staring at the place and the people that occupied it. So many people. So many people hiding behind sparkly dresses and makeup and suits and ties and money. Jack had never felt so out of place. But when he felt a hand grasp onto his, that feeling seemed to melt away. Because if nothing else, he belonged with Ace. And that was what mattered. And so, in they went.

When the swarm began, Jack tightened his grasp on Katherine's hand. So many people were there. So many people were trying to speak with Katherine, congratulate her, kiss her hand, anything. Jack didn't blame them. To him, she was royalty. In every way imaginable, she was a princess. So he tried to keep himself calm when it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Congratulations, Miss Pulitzer!"

"The young man is a lucky one, indeed!"

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this?"

Jack did his best to ignore the cautious glances he got. He may be dressing the part and acting the part and putting on a stupid, plastic smile, letting his lover politely correct people when they asked where her fiancé was. But it was clear to anyone and everyone that he didn't fit in. None of these people missed the scars on his exposed skin. They didn't miss the way he flinched when someone brushed him the wrong way. They didn't miss the way he stood so cautiously close to their princess. To _his_ princess. It was a protective matter that none of these people could even understand. It was clear Jack had seen his fair share of street fights. It was clear Jack had seen the prison bars of the Refuge. It was clear Jack was no where near privileged. But he just held Katherine's hand tighter, telling himself it was okay. Though, he didn't believe it until he heard some familiar voices.

"Ace!"

"Jackie!"

There was a group of boys that they'd stumbled upon while trying to make it to the center of the house. And before the couple could even react, Jack was being tackled by four little boys who missed him dearly. He was flat on his back on the ground, laughing so hard that nothing else mattered. Especially not when he heard Katherine giggling like mad too. People stared. He didn't mind. He just took the boys and hugged them back, kissing their heads and tickling them and so relieved to see such familiar faces.

"Boys, what I tell ya 'bout doin' that?" The laughter in Race's voice was all too clear as he stepped forward and began to help the kids up. Tommy Boy, Sniper, Henry and Romeo to be exact. The littlest of their brothers who had missed Jack dearly. And Race held a squirming Romeo to his side.

"I don't know, Race. I think they had the right idea," another voice spoke. Katherine laughed as Crutchie placed a hand on the current leader of the Manhattan house's shoulder.

As Jack let his friend help up the little kids, a hand was extended to him. "Good ta see ya, Kelly." _Spot Conlon._ Jack grasped onto the hand to be helped to his feet seconds before he threw his arms around the shorter man.

"Glad ta see you's could make it, Spottie!"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Higgins wouldn't let me sit out on this one," he admitted, glaring at his friend. Race only shrugged, about to respond before Davey beat him to it from behind.

"Lucky he didn't. Race was too busy arguing with me instead of helpin' the boys get ready to go." Jack laughed as he turned to Race. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Crutchie stepping up and giving Katherine a hug along with some of the other boys. Sure enough, he could tell that Race had put up a fight. After all, he was wearing a nice button down shirt and a blazer. Definitely Davey's. But to top that off with his only pair of sneakers and his mess of blond curls was no doubt the only thing David would've let him get away with. Race was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

Jack couldn't help but grin.

"Don't sweat it, Davey," he chuckled, ruffling Race's hair as the boy rolled his eyes. "You did ten times what I coulda done." It wasn't true. If Jack was determined enough, Race would do as he asked because Jack always did everything in their best interest. But he did have to admit, David and Spot had done rather nicely with all the boys who were dressed nicer than they'd ever been dressed before.

"Katherine!" That was Romeo. The boy broke free of Race's grip. He ran towards them. Jack caught the kid and lifted him in his arms with a laugh, much like a father would do for a young son.

Katherine smiled brightly at the boy. Only nine years old. The youngest of them all. "Hi Romeo!" She gave the kid a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

"You look real nice, Ace!"

Katherine laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart." It was no secret that Katherine loved the boys dearly. In fact, she often called them her own brothers. Romeo was one of her favorites by far. The innocence he carried about him and the way he looked up to Jack like Jack was his own father always melted her heart. So when Jack bounced the little boy up in his arms and he giggled, Katherine couldn't help but smile.

And then that smile fell.

"He's right, Kitty... you look ravishing. As beautiful as ever." That voice... it was one Katherine hoped she'd never have to ever hear again.

Jack and Katherine locked eyes for a moment. He could see the annoyance in those brown orbs. He didn't need to know the guy to understand why. A glance did that for him. Perfectly styled blond hair. The whitest, straightest teeth he'd ever seen. Sparkling blue eyes. Though, nothing compared to Race's, if Jack had anything to say about it. Pale. So pale. Perfect skin and a smile girls would swoon for. A squared jaw and a perfect suit, falling just right on his lean body. To Jack and all the rest of his boys, this guy was a king. And in the way the man looked at them, it was clear he saw what the rest of that wealthy world did. Gutter rats and thieves.

"Erik..." She hadn't meant for the word to sound so bitter. It just fell like that. Because that name tasted awful in her mouth. She slowly turned around to meet the man who stood in the very center of the room. Right underneath the hanging chandelier. It was then she noticed that they'd made it all the way to the ballroom. She hadn't noticed. She wished they hadn't. "I wasn't expecting to see you-"

The guy shrugged. "What? At my ex's engagement party?" It gave Race an uneasy feeling, the way he smirked at her. He scowled at him but his big brother gave him a look, one that said to calm down. To not do something rash and stupid. But he hadn't decided anything yet, after all, he'd never seen this guy before in his life.

"Ever," she corrected immediately. And Jack stifled a laugh. He held onto Romeo tight as the guy stepped closer to his boys. After all, he didn't know him. And he didn't trust people he didn't know. Especially not around his brothers.

Erik shrugged off the insult like he'd heard it a million times. If Katherine hated him as much as Jack could clearly sense she did, it was no surprise. Ace wasn't exactly soft spoken. She was a reporter, after all. And when his eyes landed on Jack and Romeo, his smirk fell back into place and all the boys tried to ignore how it made them itch to start some kind of fight. "You must be the famous Jack Kelly..." the man mused, almost enough for Jack to describe it as 'evilly.' He didn't like the way this guy looked Romeo up and down like he was looking for a stolen item. "Mr. Pulitzer described you perfectly," he spat out.

Jack smirked his own amazing smirk and simply straightened his posture as he immediately responded. "Well, I am so flattered that the big man tells all his friends about me. But I do apologize... I've never heard of a..." he trailed off, gesturing to the man in front of him and letting Romeo giggle, up on his hip as he messed with the man that his girl obviously despised.

"Erik," the guy bit out, irritated. Katherine snickered as she stepped over to Race. She let the younger boy place an arm around her shoulders. The boy always made her feel safer. And when it couldn't be Jack by her side, she'd gladly take Race's offered hand instead. He was the little brother she never knew she'd wanted.

Jack nodded in acknowledgment, not saying another word to the guy. He wanted away from him. Sadly, it wasn't all to easy when a firm hand grasped onto his shoulder. A familiar grip that almost sent him spiraling back through the years to the days when all Jack had wanted was to protect his brothers from a no good spider.

"Good evening, Mister Pulitzer," Erik greeted, a sickeningly sweet smile crossing over his features as all the boys seemed to tense. Romeo held Jack tighter. The older boy didn't mind. He just turned and smiled at the man.

"Joe," he nodded, holding out his free hand for the man to shake. He did, surprisingly enough to Jack. But his eyes were trained on the young prince that had been flirting with his daughter, mere seconds earlier.

"So glad you could make it, Erik. Were these boys giving you any trouble?" Spot held Rave back when he tried to give the perfect men a piece of his mind. The hothead glared at him before sighing, signaling he was gonna stand down.

"Nothing I can't handle, sir." The words came out in a way of disgust as Erik glared at all of them. They weren't rich. That much was clear. That didn't mean they were indecent or here to steal and deceive. Though, Race should've figured he'd be the target of a lie that the guy told. After all, he was the one with his arm around the woman this guy saw as nothing more than a prize.

Erik took a step forward and tripped. Tripped over thin air. But, as there was nothing but a jumble of feet, it was easy for the man to scoff. "Well, well, well, you must be the hotheaded gambler I've heard so much about." Jack felt the hand on his shoulder tighten when every instinct he had screamed at him to step in front of his brother. He coached himself to not move. Nothing could happen. Not at a party like this. Race was okay. "Should have known not to get on your bad side-"

"Leave them alone, Erik. You're making something out of nothing. He didn't touch you," Katherine tried to reason, stepping a bit in front of Race, letting Spot put an arm around him as she stepped up to him. "We were having a fine time before you came to us."

Erik smirked. "All I wanted was a dance, Kitty."

That name made Jack nauseous. _Ace_ , her name was _Ace_. But he wasn't about to speak up right then.

"Well, as flattered as I am, you'll have to wait in line." It was comical, the face he made, when Katherine held her hands out to Romeo, still up in Jack's arms. With a content, smile, Jack shrugged out of the grip that was on his shoulder and stepped forward a bit, letting his baby brother slid to the floor.

"Go on, kiddo," he encouraged when Romeo looked back at him with an unsure smile. "Have fun."

His Cinderella took the small boy by the hands and lead him out into mass of people. The band started to play something upbeat when they saw the loved princess out there with the boy. And Jack laughed as they started to dance, loving his soon-to-be-bride more by the second.

"Aww they make such a cute couple." Jack rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of his Italian friend's head. Crutchie laughed from beside Erik who still stood in front of Jack, an irritated look on his face. All of them tried to forget the other man that was there, watching them and waiting for them to slip up or do something stupid. But Race just laughed. "Don't go gettin' jealous, Kelly. We all knew Romeo was gonna steal someone's girl someday."

The prince that stood in front of Jack gave him a death glare. But Jack, being the foster kid that he was, wasn't the least bit intimidated. He'd seen his fair share of fights. And this scrawny prince couldn't hold his own. That much was for sure. Regardless, why would someone want to start a fight at such a high end party was beyond Jack.

"'Ey, stop lookin' at my brotha' like that will ya-"

" _Race_ ," Spot warned, before anyone else could do anything. He carefully wrapped an arm around the boy again, trying to hold him still as best he could. One too many trips to see the Spider with Jack made him painfully protective of the older boy. Vice versa was somehow even worse.

Erik smirked and Jack shrugged. "Look, I don't want any trouble, alright? Honest. I just want my girl ta have fun, is all," he defended, trying to get this guy to leave them alone.

"Please don't make assumptions about my guests, Mr. Kelly. This is Erik Stevens. He's very well mannered and very well educated. Please give him some respect." Jack stiffened at the voice. But he wasn't about to let this be happening right then. Not at _his_ engagement party. Not in front of his brothers. So he turned around to face the man he would soon call his father-in-law.

"Joe," he smirked, the man rolled his eyes at the name. He'd told Jack many times he shouldn't call him that. But Jack didn't care. It was a way of smiling through the fear. "No offense, but this guy don't got my respect. Not when he looks at my brothas like he does an' not when makes my girl as annoyed as she was."

That was when the man's glare became ice cold. "You don't belong here, _boy_."

Crutchie ushered the smaller kids away from the conversation without even so much as a glance from his brother. He knew Jack would be thankful for it later. No doubt about it. Though, as much as he tried to he could not quietly convince Race to move. And if Race was staying, Spot sure as hell wasn't going anywhere either. Being in the same foster home in Brooklyn for a few months, Spot has managed to build some kind of bond with Race. And Race didn't even realize it, but Spot felt the need to stick with Race and protect him from himself. So everyone but them went off to explore the house and wait for Jack to be done with this conversation that couldn't possibly go too well.

Jack squared his shoulders and stood tall in front of his girl's father. "I may not belong here, _Joe_. But I belong with her. No matta' what you's got ta say 'bout it."

The prince behind him shoved his shoulder back and Jack rolled his eyes. "You're wrong, _Kelly_." Jack bit back a growl. He told Katherine he would come and try to have a good time. Why couldn't anything ever be that simple? "One day she's gonna wake up and realize that she needs more than what a rat like you can give her."

"Oh yeah, and what are you?" Race stepped away from his Brooklyn friend. Jack shook his head at the younger boy, but the kid ignored him. "We ain't rats, _Stevens_. You ain't no betta' than us. Now stop talkin' 'bout me n' my brothas like ya know us."

Erik took a step towards the young blond boy in front of them. Race didn't move. He always felt safer with one of Jack and Spot. He knew nothing terrible could happen if they were there. "I'd step away if I were you, _Higgins_." Jack's eyes widened when the man called his friend that. How much had Pulitzer told him? "Don't want me calling in the cops because an old thief might strike again." Erik pushed Race back a little with that. But before he fully turned away from the slightly stunned kid he added, "Maybe this time around, they'll teach you to speak proper English in your cage."

Spot desperately latched onto his younger friend when the boy brought his arms up above his head. He pinned the boy's arms to his sides and barely stopped him before he was on top of the snob, beating him to a bloody pulp. Jack ran up to him, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him. But the kid had already had it. He was shouting out for Spot to let him go. For them to just let him fight. For Erik to show them what he was made of. And the scene that Pulitzer had no doubt been planning was coming into motion. People stopped and stared and Jack shook his head.

"Racer, calm down. No one's goin' back there, alright? I'm right here. Snyder's gone." It took a moment of Erik smirking and Pulitzer warning people away and Jack talking him down before Race remembered where he was. And that was when Katherine rushed up to them.

The boy was visibly shaken. He'd clearly been reliving hell in the minute or so that he'd been struggling against his friends. And Jack didn't care that they were in public. He didn't care that Pulitzer had known this would happen. He wrapped his arms around the boy and continued to tell him he was safe and that he was okay. "What the hell happened?"

" _Kitty_ ," Erik scolded at the use of a word not many of her upper classes friends liked to hear too much.

Katherine rolled her eyes and watched her fiancé hold Race. The younger boy wasn't holding him back but the loud breaths he was taking to try and calm himself down were enough to know the subject that had been brought up. "Erik, leave my boys alone. I broke up with you years ago." She hoped that would knock some sense into him. She hoped that her father wasn't trying to do what she knew he had to be trying to do.

"I'm only stating a fact, Kitten." They hated him. There were no other emotions toward him. Jack glared at him as he held tight to Racer who was trying to snap himself out of horrific memories from their past. "Clearly none of these... _things_ have had a proper education," the man stated, turning to Katherine and ignoring Jack's lazer burning eyes. "How on earth do you expect one to take care of you?"

Katherine clenched her jaw. She swore her fist was balled up at her side and she was so incredibly close to striking. All the woman wanted to do was give the guy a piece of her mind and tell him that she didn't need Jack to take care of her. She didn't need anyone to take care of her. She loved Jack because of who he was. But a shattering glass broke through the crowd before fists when flying and the princess whipped around, trying to locate the loud sound that had even Race's attention.

Romeo came rushing through the crowd seconds later. He bounded right up to Jack and Race, trying to burrow himself in between them, not even looking up. The two older boys moved apart and let the littlest of them latch onto Jack, trying desperately to hide from the world. And the second Racetrack tried to move away, the boy gasped, lashing out and grabbing the leg of his big brother's pants, pulling him closer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, kid..." Katherine took a hesitant step closer to the boys when Jack began to speak, ignoring the look that Erik was giving them as he stepped closer to the king. Pulitzer. The old man was looking at the little boy with such distaste, it was a miracle he was still in the same room.

Jack pried the small hands off of his suit. He let them grasp his hands instead as the boy desperately tried to hide again. He was terrified. It had been a long time since he'd seen the boy look this way. He hadn't been that way since they'd first met him. Right after CPS had taken him from his _awful_ mother.

"Hey, hey... what happened, Romeo? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he quickly checked the boy over, letting him pressed his back up against Race's torso. The boy who had just been having a panic attack sobered up quick as his little brother held back tears. And a waiter came up to Pulitzer, an empty tray balanced on his hand.

"So sorry, sir. I'll have that mess cleaned up in no time."

Race growled as Erik smirked. Katherine gave him a sorry look as she tried to stop the man from smugly strolling over to the boy. But she couldn't. Erik was too caught up in the moment. "Looks like the littlest rat broke an entire tray of very expensive glasses..." he mused. Then he caught sight of Jack. The other man was holding onto Romeo's shoulders but his harsh, terrifying glare was trained solely on his love's ex-boyfriend. Why that man was at _their_ engagement party was still a mystery. But Jack should have known that this little gala wasn't a celebration for Pulitzer. Oh no. It was some kind of plot to let Katherine know she should keep her options open. And Erik was supposed to be that option. Lucky for Jack, Katherine didn't seem to be super into the idea either.

"Someone gonna have to pay for this..." Pulitzer clicked his tongue as Jack's eyes widened. There it was. The reason he'd been dreading this day for weeks. And his eyes made their way over to his beautiful fiancé. She didn't seem to be any less taken aback.

" _Dad_ ," she began to scold but was interrupted by a loud mouthed little Italian who had been fed up since the beginning of the night. And no matter how badly Jack wanted to take him away from the mess they were in, Race was too stubborn for that.

"You keep treatin' us like rats we might start actin' like 'em." Race was furious. No one had ever dared call his baby brother a rat. Him and Jack, sure. They could handle that. But not Romeo. No way.

Katherine stepped over to him, grabbing his arm, trying to get him to calm down a bit. It didn't work. "Racetrack-"

"I'll play ya fer the money. Poka'. Right here, right now."

It seemed like the entire party froze. Jack let Romeo run and hug him, trying not to sob in his embrace as he watched Racer get up in the hated man's face. Jack shared a look with Katherine. A furious, helpless look. They couldn't do anything to stop it. But Jack had never wanted to scoop Katherine up and run away so badly before. He wished they'd never come to this stupid party.

Before they knew it, crowds had gathered in the giant kitchen. All of the boys were behind Race as he shuffled his ever present cards and stared down Erik, who had Pulitzer standing behind him. Romeo had calmed down after a while and had reluctantly let go of his oldest brother. The one who practically raised him for the past three years or so. Currently, he was pressed to Spot's side, letting Crutchie run calming hands through his hair. And Jack was able to stand to the side, his girl in his arms.

She smiled as his arms snaked around her waist. Hers made their way around his neck as their bodies press against each other and they just held on. In that moment, the world melted away, if only for a second. And it was just them. Just them as Jack began to press gentle, respectful kisses to her jawline. No one was paying attention. And that was okay with them.

"You know I love ya, right?" Jack whispered between kisses, making sure he was careful. After dating his princess for a few years, he'd learned that smudged makeup was a dead give away.

"Jack..." Katherine sighed. "Not right now... we're in public... my father-"

"Is distracted," Jack reminded in a whine. But he pulled away anyway, his hands resting on his girl's hips and she gave him a reassuring smile.

She brought the boy down for a quick kiss. "It's almost over," she promised. "Thank you for coming."

Jack smirked at her soft, sweet tone. God, he loved her. "I would do anything for you, Ace."

The words tugged at Katherine's heart and she felt herself able to truly relax at that nickname. "I love you, Jack Kelly..."

Everything was gonna be just fine.

Romeo watched for a while as his big brother put on his poker face and played cards with the guy. _Erik_. The little boy didn't like him or the way he smirked at Racetrack. He hadn't meant to do it. One minute, he was looking for Crutchie or JoJo and the next someone had knocked him over. He didn't know who. Only that there had been hands on his shoulders and a waiter next to him. As soon as he'd heard the crash, he ran. It was an instinct he'd learned a long time ago. He hadn't been looking for Jack either. Just a way to get away. It was on pure instinct and luck that he'd found the only two people that could make him feel safe. And now he was watching Race bail him out. He felt guilty.

Jack and Katherine were now watching, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. All the others were quietly chatting behind Race, watching him never crack as he expertly played cards with someone who thought he actually had a chance.

"You really think you're anything more than a few street rats? All of you are just waiting to grow up and get thrown back in the cages you belong in," Erik spat. Race clenched his jaw. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as he recalled those nights he spent rotting away in cold rooms, hearing screams and begs from somewhere beyond the locked door. He remembered laying on the freezing floor as he sobbed, waiting for his brother to be thrown back in the room and ignore the injuries he'd just been given so that he could wrap the younger boy up in his safe arms. He tried to block out the memories of Jack getting down on his knees so that Snyder would let him be. So that Snyder would remove the gun from his head and just leave him alone. And Erik wasn't about to get the best of his family. Hell no.

The prince put down his cards, smirking at the straight he had. "I assume you'll be working for me to make up for the cash you don't actually have?"

Race stared at the cards for a moment. He had to admit, he was slightly impressed. But that straight was no match for the flush that was then spread out on the table. "Stay away from me n' my boys, _Stevens_ ," the boy ordered, standing up from the match. And then he caught sight of Katherine, still in Jack's arms as Erik looked around in anger. "And stay the hell away from my sista'." With that, Race scooped up Romeo, much like Jack had earlier that night, and he stormed out of the room, Spot and Crutchie not too far behind him. They made their way through the stunned crowd and now silent mansion. That smirk would be on Race's face for the next week.

Jack smiled as all of his boys began filing out of the party. Davey gave him a clasp on the back as he followed, silently letting Jack know that he'd make sure they all got home safely. But Jack knew he wouldn't be far behind them. He knew Katherine wouldn't let him be very far behind them. But the loser of the poker match didn't like the way that things had just ended.

The man holding his future wife had instincts. Very quick and very sudden instincts. And when someone charged on his girl, he didn't think before pushing her behind him and taking a few hits. Before fighting for her and taking every blow without a care. But when Erik began to angrily walk up to her, Jack didn't even get the chance.

A glass full of champagne was grabbed and thrown in the man's face with a smirk and the guy stood there, stunned that the princess would do such a thing. "You little-" and then a slap that was heard throughout the castle. And Jack felt his heart swell with something he could only identify as pride.

"Goodbye, Erik." And without even turning to face him, "Goodbye, Daddy. I'll see you at the wedding."

And with that, she took her boy's hand and he smiled as she lead him out of the house and down to the valet.

They weren't in the car for a second before Katherine was leaning over the seat, attacking his lips with hers, effectively smudging her lipstick over his face and desperately grabbing at his hair. For a moment he kissed back, wanting it all the same, loving every single second of it. But he knew there was something she wasn't saying. He knew her. "Katherine..." he mumbled in between passionate kisses. She didn't stop. "Baby..." he moaned as she continued. Eventually he just had to grab onto her wrists and gently pull her away. "Talk ta me, Ace..." he begged, breathlessly as she settled for leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you so much," she rushed out. "And I'm so sorry that you and your boys had to go through that..." She shook her head against his, giving a disappointed sigh as she leaned away, sitting properly in her seat and smoothing out her beautiful ball gown. "I should've known better-"

"Hey, what's this?" Jack took her chin in his hand. "You think this was your fault?" She didn't answer, giving him one without words. "Ace, ain't no one blames that on you," he stressed, looking her dead in those beautiful brown eyes. And she nodded, believing it. Because she trusted Jack. He'd never given her a reason not to.

"I love you," she whispered, gently. And then Jack leaned back, starting the car.

"I love you too."

And they drove off, following their boys.

The grin wouldn't leave Jack's face when he opened the door to his old home. He should've known the boys wouldn't let them go without a celebration.

The boys were standing in the entry way with huge smiles on their faces. Race was in the center with Crutchie. They had their arms around each other. And Jack brought Katherine's hand to his lips as he took in the scene.

"Happy engagement," Race grinned, a spark in his eyes as Crutchie laughed and patted him on the back.

Little Romeo came bounding around the corner with a bouquet of roses, Spot and Davey following behind him, trying to hold back their laughs. "Look, Jack!" the boy smiled. "We got you guys flowers! Ain't they pretty?"

Katherine smiled and shared a loving look with her man before crouching down in front of the small child. "They are, Romeo. They're perfect," she assured, kissing the boy on the head before standing back up and taking Jack's hand, loving the way he stared at her.

And then they partied. They had a wonderful night. Just Jack and his princess and their boys. A celebration of a princess and a boy once known as nothing more than a street rat. He may not have had money. But he loved her. And that's all that mattered. Because they would always have each other.

 **I hope you guys liked this! It took me a very long time to write. :) Romance always does.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!**


End file.
